


Downgrade

by Captain_K



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Cobra Kai (Web Series) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Or a lack thereof, Partners to Lovers, Popularity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_K/pseuds/Captain_K
Summary: Reader is kicked out of her regular social circle; she finds comfort in entering Demetri's.
Relationships: Demetri (Cobra Kai)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Downgrade

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Demetri x Reader where y/n is a former popular girl and is kind of insecure and tied her self worth to her status, and Demetri confesses that he likes her?

“My popularity is on the rise, while yours is steadily declining.”

As though you needed a reminder – and from your crush, no less. The words had been ringing through your head all day. Ever since you had been humiliated and Miagi-Do won the fight against Cobra Kai, things had... Shifted.  
You walked in to the lunch hall, and as though to drive home the point, Yasmine gave you a once over before turning back to Sam and Moon, giving you the cold shoulder. The message was clear: you weren't welcome there any more.  
With a sigh, you turn to your only other option, a clear downgrade; Demetri and his friends.  
Sure, you had been harboring an aching crush on Demetri for a while – but that didn't mean hanging out with his gang publicly was going to do you any good on a social status level.  
You chinned up and strutted to his table with faux confidence, sure he wouldn't reject you, even if he had crushed you earlier that day.  
You made no eye contact as you sat down at the table, ignoring Demetri's lingering stare.

“Was the popular table all booked out for today?” he asked, a genuine confusion in his voice.

“No, I've just decided to grace you with my presence. Consider yourself lucky.” you finished with a cynical smile before poking at your salad. You really didn't have much of an appetite. You did want to spend more time with your crush, but not like this, with your tail between your legs.

You didn't really talk for the rest of lunch. You had nothing in common with these people, and to be honest, you didn't feel like making the effort. You weren't in the mood for anything but going home and taking a long bath. You spent the rest of the time playing with your salad solemnly, not noticing the concerned glances Demetri was giving you.

The rest of the day went by quietly too. You finally made it to final period, the one class you had to look forward too: Chemistry, in which you were partnered up with Demetri.  
On your way to class, you stopped by your locker, opening it to reapply your lipstick, admiring yourself in the little mirror you had stuck on the door.

“You and me, partnered for chemistry. Kinda fitting, don't you think?”

You slammed your locker door to see Demetri leaning on the lockers after it, looking at you. You raised your brows in a manner you knew to be stuck up-looking, hoping to conceal your racing heart. “You know I only bother with you for the guaranteed A, right?”

Demetri wasn't fazed. The little grin he wore when he spoke to you held up until you were both sat down, one by the other, and class begun.  
Unfortunately, you also shared the class with Yasmin and Moon, who were still giving you the silent treatment. While you usually liked to spend the class bickering with Demetri, your heart wasn't in it today. He would say something to get a reaction from you – you'd make some sort of dismissing noise and continue doodling aimlessly in your notebook.  
When the bell finally rang, you made sure to get up and collect your things as slowly as humanly possible, trying to create a distance between yourself and your former friends. The last thing you needed was a couple of rude comments from them to end the day with.  
By the time you were packed up and ready to leave, it was just you and Demetri left in class.

“Don't you have a karate class to go to, or a house, or something?” you asked, tiredness colouring your voice.

“Don't you?” he retorted. “I've never seen anyone move so slowly in my life, and I take PE with Abe.”

“What do you care?” You ask facing Demetri, one hand on your hip. Your sudden seriousness caught him unexpectedly, throwing him in to a sudden fit of nerves. He bit his lip, not looking directly at you anymore.

“It sucks, losing friends.” Now this, you did not expect. “I know I'm not your first pick for companionship, but... I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm here for you.”

You crossed your arms. You wanted to melt at his words, but you were still weary. “Just because I sat with you today doesn't mean it's going to be a regular thing. I'm not your meal ticket to popularity.” any popularity you had left, that is. If that was what he wanted, he wouldn't be having it. Being honest, you couldn't see why else he would say what he did; your whole relationship was built on banter, you roasting him and him replying with either a snarky remark or with what sometimes felt like covert flirting. You hoped it was, at least. But then, why would he? Just like he said... his popularity was rising, yours declining. What could he see in you?

Now you had his attention. Demetri looked at you, slightly offended. “I don't care about your popularity,” he said with a frown. “Y/n... you're incredibly funny, and witty, and way too pretty for me to even be seen with.” You couldn't contain your smile any more – and you were pretty sure you're blushing by now. You bite your lip and meet his eye. “I guess, what I'm really trying to say is...” his eyes strayed to your lips. He swallowed, hard. “I like you, a lot. Popular or not,” he quickly added.  
You had to look down to try and keep your cool, playing with your manicured nails unabashedly. There was a thick moment of silence before you looked back up at Demetri – who still seemed mesmerized.

“So?”

“S-so?” he repeated you, confused. You smiled.

“Are you going to ask me out or what?”


End file.
